toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Take Back Everyone's Feelings! Chocolate Recovery Mission
Event Duration: February 20, 2019 12:00 PM - February 27, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to March 6, 2019. Background Hiyori's handmade friendship chocolate, along with a message she wrote for Kanami, suddenly went missing. Fearing that someone (i.e., Kaoru) would tease her for the message, Hiyori started looking for her missing chocolate. Upon meeting Kanami, Hiyori learned that aradama had been stealing chocolate, including the chocolate Sayaka received from Mai and the chocolate received by Maki from her admirers. Shortly after, a mission involving the missing chocolates was called, and the girls immediately leap into action. Maki and Suzuka briefed the girls about the mission, which involved suppressing the chocolate-stealing aradama, and gathering as much chocolate as possible in a competitive scenario. Additionally, any Toji encounters are settled through a practice match, and the participation of everyone would reflect on their grades for the current term. Kofuki decided to participate despite the necessary Toji encounters, while Maki reassured everyone that the recovered chocolate would be safe to eat based on Tsugumi's findings. On Maki's mark, the mission began. Maki eagerly started her search for Suzuka's handmade chocolates, while Hiyori tried to look for the chocolate she made from the chocolate discovered by Kiyoka and the others. Mai and Suzuka admired the efforts of Kanami, Hiyori, Sayaka and Maki in retrieving chocolate from the aradama. However, with their true objectives still not fulfilled, Hiyori, Sayaka and Maki continued into the suppression operation vowing to not quit until the aradama are all suppressed. By the end of the mission, Kofuki, who landed at 5th place, brought assuring news to Kiyoka that she enjoyed the chocolate she received from her. Mai and Sayaka reunited after the mission, with Sayaka trying out giving Mai her chocolates for a change. A nervous Suzuka received praises from Maki after finally tasting her chocolates, and Maki promised to give her a good gift for White Day. Meanwhile, Hiyori was unable to retrieve the chocolate she made, only to discover that Kanami received a piece of chocolate with her name from Mai. Hiyori eventually admitted that it was a Valentine's Day gift that she was unable to give to her, and Kanami decided to give Hiyori the chance to give the present properly. While the two shared Hiyori's chocolate mint present, Kanami revealed that she also read Hiyori's note, which was about a mutual dependence with Kanami in training, and she mirrored Hiyori's sentiments about it. Event Details Story Quests Event Map Schedule * Challenge- and Bonus-difficulty quests are available at the following times: ** From February 24 to 26: 7:00 AM - 7:59 AM, 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 6:59 PM, 11:00 PM - 11:59 PM ** On February 27: 7:00 AM - 7:59 AM, 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 11:59 PM Event Maps: Chocolate Recovery Arc Event Maps: Special Operations Arc Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Suzuka Konohana (Valentine) - Event Point Gain + 30%, Valentine Gift (Green) drop + 2 * 4★ Mirja Kitora (Valentine) - Event Point Gain + 30%, Valentine Gift (Blue) drop + 2 * 3★ Yume Tsubakuro (Valentine) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Valentine Gift (Blue) drop + 1 * 4★ Mihono Asakura (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Yui Yamashiro (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Maki Shidou (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Chie Setouchi (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Kofuki Shichinosato (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Yomi Satsuki (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Yukari Origami (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 15% Support Members * 4★ Chie Setouchi (Valentine) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Mimi Kagami (Valentine) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 3★ Waka Mizushina (Valentine) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Jun Nakano (Valentine) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ 2B - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ 9S - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Devola - Event Point Gain + 3% * 4★ YoRHa Squadron Commander - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ 2B & 9S - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ A2 - Event Point Gain + 3% * 3★ Popola - Event Point Gain + 5% Okatana * 3★ Virtuous Contract (Awakened) - Event Point Gain + 30% * 3★ Virtuous Contract - Event Point Gain + 20% * 2★ Virtuous Contract - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Valentine - Event Point Gain + 10% * 2★ Valentine - Event Point Gain + 5% * 1★ Valentine - Event Point Gain + 3% Ranking Details Players who participate in the event are also listed under a ranking system based on the amount of Event Points they accumulate throughout the event duration. This ranking is finalized at the end of the event duration, with rewards corresponding to the player's final ranking distributed to all participating players. A player's current rankings refreshes in-game every five minutes. Ranking Achievements Rewards Event Point Rewards Item Exchange Shop Secret Valentine Gift Valentine Gift (Red) Valentine Gift (Green) Valentine Gift (Blue) Valentine Gift (White) Valentine Gift (Yellow) Valentine Gift (Purple) Chocomint Earring Exchange Coupon (Purple) Chocomint Earring Exchange Coupon (Red) Chocomint Earring Exchange Coupon (Green) Chocomint Earring Exchange Coupon (Blue) Ranking Rewards Among the rewards for this Ranking Event are 2★ Wooden Charms (Poison Resist), up to four Hiyori Juujou (Valentine) copies for a full Limit Break and up to four Hiyori Juujou (Valentine) Blooming Gems for a full Base Up. Category:Events